


To love another person is to see the face of god

by Thefifthmarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefifthmarauder/pseuds/Thefifthmarauder
Summary: Harry, Hermione,Ron, ginny, Neville and everyone who survived the battle are in the great hall, Harry has just defeated voldermort.





	To love another person is to see the face of god

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy but also angsty, I am sleep deprived I know this is shite I just needed to put it somewhere lol.  
> I'm obsessed with this damm production can you tell.

Madame pomfrey was moving swiftly between students and professors who needed minor medical attention with cuts and scrapes and minor burns, professor mcgonagall was sat in the corner of the great hall, her face impassive.  
Harry Hermione Ron and Neville were sat on a bench, not talking, just being there, with each other, the battle was won, at the cost of many dear to everybodys heart and the weight of grief was heavy in the hall. The bodies of the fallen had been moved to the hospital wing, some were still missing.

Luna was stood on her own, blood smeared in her blonde hair, staring at seemingly nothing.

"Do you hear the people sing...

Rons eyes shot up to the middle of the hall where Luna was staring "Do you hear that? Harry? Mione? Neville?  
"Hear what Ron? Your hearing things" Hermione said half exasperated

"Lost in the valley of the night...  
Professor mcgonagall stood up then, a shimmer in the air and then she saw them.

"It is the music of the people who are climbing to the light...

More heads began to turn as they could very clearly hear this angelic sound coming from the middle of the hall.

"For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies, even the darkest nights will end and the sun will rise..

Harry looked up and rubbed his temples, he was sure he just heard tonks voice, but she was dead.

"They will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord, we will walk behind the plough share, we will put away the sword...

Harry could see now, Tonks with her hair still the same colour as when she had laid down her life, mad eye with his eye,not moving. Harry's eyes went wide as his mother and his father appeared at the front of what now looked like a.. well a ghost quoir.

"The chain will be broken and all men shall have their reward"  
Molly burst into tears as her son belted out those words, her son that she never got to say goodbye too, George's other half, his best friend and brother, and there he was, standing proud as ever, amongst the fallen order members of the first wizarding war and the second, and the students who had stayed to fight for their school, and their beliefs, and payed with their lives. At the front, tiny compared to everyone else, was a house elf, with big round eyes and odd socks on, he was crying, smiling up at Harry and his wheezy. Next to Lily and James stood Marlene and dorcas, all singing with all their heart, they died too young. They all did. 

"Will you join in our crusade who will be strong and stand with me, beyond the barricade is there a world you want to see? Remus was stood next to his wife, arm wrapped around her waist, looking at all the wide eyed students as they stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding before them. Harry looked over to mcgonagall who just gave a shrug whilst silent tears rolled down her face as if to say 'magical castle, who the hell knows why' . Molly and George were hugging each other like it was the last time they would ever get to do that, and a few hours prior, molly had done the same thing with fred knowing it may well be the last time she did, but trying not to think about that, george gave a half hearted nudge at his mother as he spotted his uncles , the uncles who he never got to meet, they all deserved better. Regulus was stood at the back of the fallen, not wanting to really be noticed, i mean he was dead, but whatever.  
"Do you hear the people sing say do you hear the distant drums, it is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes" and with that, everyone in the hall turned to the entrance, and in walked Sirius black, waving a Gryffindor flag maniacally as he sang, he slung his arm around his little brother and grinned.  
The end


End file.
